


Quando il gatto non c'è, i Corvi ballano

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: "Oppure Corvonero, il vecchio e il saggio, se siete svegli e pronti di mente, ragione e sapienza qui trovan linguaggio, che si confà a simile gente".Ragione e sapienza, sì, ma questo alla saggia Priscilla non basta: per entrare nello stormo dei Corvonero, serve anche la creatività necessaria per attraversare la vita a passo di danza.Due personalità opposte, vite diverse, sguardi puntati agli antipodi : nemmeno il ritmo è lo stesso.Eppure, si danza.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies/Fleur Delacour, Roger Davies/Original Female Character(s)





	Quando il gatto non c'è, i Corvi ballano

#  **_ Atto primo.  
Luce _ **

  
  
  
Nervi tesi.  
Specchi a catturare sguardi in cerca di conferme dell’ultimo minuto.  
Bisbigli soffusi, risate nervose, piccoli gesti scaramantici.  
I grani di pece greca si frantumavano con uno scricchiolare rotondo e confortante sotto suole lisce di scarpette di raso, e l’adrenalina, lenta come una marea, inesorabile, potente come la vita, iniziava a scorrere nelle vene.  
Sembrava quasi di poterla respirare, quella sensazione che solleticava lo stomaco e acuiva i sensi con un brivido di eccitazione spaventata e inebriante: era una sensazione annidata fra l’odore pesante e opprimente della polvere accumulata fra le cortine di velluto blu, una sensazione che inacidiva appena l’odore della lacca per i capelli e andava a smorzare il profumo dolciastro dei cosmetici.  
Era una sensazione che invadeva chiunque, in quel dedalo di camerini, appianando differenze e contrasti: dal Bol'šoj all'Opéra Garnier, dal Koch Theater al Teatro Solìs, era sempre lo stesso brivido di gioia e paura e voglia di nascondersi e di gettarsi in pasto alle luci della ribalta. Poco importavano i camerini troppo piccoli del St. Paul Theater di Tamworth, poco importavano i biglietti a stento venduti nel chiosco di giornali in fondo alla piazza, e poco importava pure che, probabilmente, il pubblico in sala fosse convinto che un _Balanchine_ fosse un berretto estivo. Né importava che Balanchine, se avesse potuto vedere gli sforzi con cui la Compagna della Rocca martoriava il suo _Jewels_ , si sarebbe alzato dalla sua tomba solo per prendere a ceffoni tutti, in quel corpo di ballo sgangherato.   
Non importava, non davvero, perché quando iniziava il conto alla rovescia per la chiamata in scena, quando il pubblico smetteva di rumoreggiare e l’orchestra prendeva posto e il direttore artistico rivolgeva il suo sguardo pieno di belle speranze e orgoglio e supplica alla sua _etoile_ , la magia – una magia che non aveva bisogno di bacchette magiche – si compiva: non c’erano più ballerini gelosi, né contrasti, né piccole meschinità o dispetti. C’era solo un corpo di ballo, che respirava la stessa aria elettrica.  


*

  
Applausi, infine.  
Qualche bisbiglio perplesso tra il pubblico, qualche complimento compiaciuto sussurrato a mezza voce.  
Pacche sulle spalle a metà fra il compiaciuto e il consolatorio, e poi, finalmente, il crollo.  
Il crollo delle tensioni, della stanchezza, della certezza di aver portato a casa un altro spettacolo con la dignità ferita ma mai uccisa di una persona indigente che il capo, però, non lo china mai.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai avuto l’ardire di definire l’apertura della stagione invernale del minuscolo teatro di Tamworth un successo: il balletto classico non era particolarmente apprezzato nella cittadina, e probabilmente, come avrebbero ribadito in molti in Consiglio Comunale, sarebbe stato molto meglio puntare su un classico come _Lo Schiaccianoci_ , in vista del Natale, invece di andare a pescare queste cose pretenziose di questi coreografi moderni. E del resto, se una compagnia di Londra viaggiava fino a Tamworth per un compenso tanto modesto, c'era pure da aspettarsi che non fosse poi niente di straordinario.  
Nessuno avrebbe neanche avuto la cattiveria di definire il balletto portato in scena dalla Compagnia della Rocca un completo fiasco, però. Certo, lo spettacolo era cominciato con mezz’ora di ritardo, e sarebbe stato difficile definire la scenografia del tutto assente come minimale. Però Marion Kohen, la ragazza che aveva sostituito la prima ballerina dal piede rotto per una stupida scommessa che coinvolgeva troppo alcool e una scala a chiocciola, era riuscita a mascherare molto bene la sua giovane età e la sua inesperienza per un ruolo del genere.  
C’erano state imprecisioni e momenti di imbarazzo, quando il secondo atto era ricominciato senza che le luci in sala venissero spente, ma, tutto sommato, lo spettacolo si era concluso con un dignitoso _“ce la siamo cavata”_ collettivo, e ora i ballerini potevano concedersi un po’ di meritati festeggiamenti conditi da bonari pettegolezzi.  
  
“Ho sentito che José ora fa il ballerino in televisione...”  
“E lo chiami ballare, quello?”  
“Be’, lo pagano per essere il sogno erotico di casalinghe in menopausa, e lo pagano comunque più di noi...”  
I camerini del teatro di Tamworth erano solo due grandi stanzoni troppo riscaldati, dove i ballerini si erano ammassati con una stretta di spalle, incuranti del poco spazio e della poca riservatezza.  
C’era chi si era lasciato cadere su una panca, con ancora indosso i costumi di scena, e chi si aggirava in mutande con la stessa naturalezza con cui si sarebbe spostato dalla propria doccia alla propria stanza.  
Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani litigava con un diadema color smeraldo che sembrava non volerne sapere di lasciare il suo capo, mentre qualcuno fletteva con smorfie affaticate articolazioni indolenzite.  
Nell’angolo più remoto, apparentemente disinteressata alle chiacchiere che prendevano corpo attorno a lei, una ragazza ancora racchiusa nel suo costume rosso imprecava sottovoce, osservando la chiazza di sangue che si allargava, in corrispondenza dell’unghia dell’alluce destro, sulle calze chiare.  
“Uh, guardate, Alhena ha un ammiratore, nello Staffordshire... perché non ci hai detto niente?”  
Decidendo i ignorare per il momento il problema dell’unghia caduta, la ragazza alzò il capo, irritata: alla fine di uno spettacolo, Alhena desiderava soltanto chiudersi la porta della sua stanza dietro le spalle, spegnere la luce e dormire. Di certo non aveva voglia di affrontare il malcelato sarcasmo di Tommy Cunningham, che la guardava con occhi cattivi e feriti.  
Senza nemmeno degnare Tommy di uno sguardo, Alhena lasciò che i suoi occhi venissero attratti dal proprio cappotto, appeso di sbieco all’appendiabiti a muro, in mezzo a quello di tutti gli altri. Dalla tasca destra spuntava un gran mazzo di fiori dalla forma singolare: erano piccoli e dai petali sottili, che parevano aprirsi in sbuffi leggeri, come pompon su un berretto invernale, ed erano di un bel blu intenso, dall’aria quasi innaturale. Il bouquet era avvolto da una sottile retina di tulle color bronzo, che sembrava scintillare appena sotto la fredda luce dei neon.  
Doveva esserci un errore.  
Alhena non conosceva nessuno da quelle parti.  
E nessuno aveva il permesso di entrare nei camerini, nemmeno per lasciare dei fiori.  
Prima che lei potesse raggiungere quei fiori Tommy, allontanandosi dal viso un ciuffo di capelli ramati, estrasse da quel sottile groviglio di petali un cartoncino di un bel blu listato di bronzo, e, con voce divertita e decisamente troppo alta, lesse:  
“Da parte di un vecchio amico, che forse amico non è, ma di certo è vecchio, e che sarebbe lieto di poter passeggiare con te sul viale dei ricordi. F. V.”  
Tommy rise, ma non c’era traccia di divertimento nei suoi occhi, quando aggiunse:  
“La Regina delle Nevi si diverte, stasera! Segnatevelo sul calendario, non succede tutti i giorni che Miss Frigidezza si sciolga un po’...”  
Alhena strinse con forza le dita della mano destra, come mossa da un riflesso spontaneo.  
Imprecando tra sé e sé per l’impossibilità di dare libero sfogo a quell’elettricità che le scorreva tra le dita e sotto la pelle, si limitò a strappare i fiori dalle mani di Tommy, e a sibilare, arrabbiata:  
“Di’ un po’, Tom, il tuo cervello nemmeno la sfiora l’idea che non sia io quella frigida, ma che forse se una smette di venire a letto con te il problema sia tu, vero?”  
Gli occhi nocciola di Tommy sembrarono sprofondare in un abisso scuro, mentre sul suo viso si alternavano risentimento e incertezza.  
Alhena si pentì delle sue parole, per un attimo. Era stata ingiusta, ingiusta e cattiva: il problema, tra di loro, non era stato Tommy, non all’inizio, almeno. Non quando il loro rapporto era fatto solo di chiacchiere spontanee durante le lezioni e salutari incontri a notte fonda che recavano reciproche soddisfazioni a entrambi, senza alcun impegno. Il problema era arrivato dopo, quando lui aveva iniziato ad aprirsi e a parlarle di sé come due persone che condividevano un lavoro e ogni tanto il letto non avrebbero dovuto fare. E lei, che sapeva che, appena svoltato l’angolo di quelle confessioni, lui si sarebbe aspettato in cambio una speculare apertura, era rimasta paralizzata dalla paura. Perché Tommy era carino, e la faceva stare bene, e se avesse lasciato correre le cose si sarebbe presto trovata a dover abbassare tutte le sue difese. E quando smetti di difenderti, muori.  
Alhena aveva subito troncato quella stupida storia in cui non si sarebbe mai dovuta far coinvolgere, aveva smesso di rivolgergli l’attenzione durante le prove e si era trasformata per davvero in un muro di ghiaccio. E Tommy non l’aveva presa bene, dimostrando quanto, dietro l’illusione di quei primi momenti, tra di loro le cose non avrebbero mai funzionato per davvero.  
Il giovane si chinò su di lei, fissandola con occhi freddi e rabbiosi. Le posò sul fianco una mano grande e calda, stringendo più di quanto fosse lecito fare, e sibilò:  
“Puoi anche tirartela quanto vuoi, con la tua aria del cazzo da ragazzina ribelle che è scappata dal collegio privato, ma sotto sotto resti comunque una zoccola”.  
E Alhena, che quasi si era pentita della cattiveria nelle sue parole, lasciò che la rabbia elettrica nel suo sangue trovasse libero sfogo. Non c’era del legno liscio attorno a cui la sua mano destra potesse stringersi, e così quel grumo di risentimento, di colpa e _paura_ – paura, sì, perché Tommy, nonostante il suo silenzio, aveva letto dentro di lei più di quanto potesse sospettare – si addensò tutto nel suo pugno, e nell’impatto doloroso, sì, ma immensamente soddisfacente tra le sue nocche e lo zigomo di Tommy.  


*

  
Il Raven Café chiudeva a mezzanotte, solitamente, ma, per qualche strano scherzo del destino, sembrava che il proprietario e le due giovani cameriere se ne fossero completamente dimenticati. Se ne stavano a ciondolare dietro il bancone, pulendo e ripulendo la stessa superficie e non degnando di particolare attenzione l’unica coppia ancora comodamente seduta al tavolino tondo vicino al camino – camino che, avrebbe giurato qualche cliente abituale, in trentadue anni di attività non era mai stato acceso, ma era sempre servito come mensola per esporre un orribile corvo impagliato, eppure ora riluceva di fiamme allegre e crepitanti.  
Se solo qualcuno dei dipendenti del Raven Café avesse sollevato lo sguardo verso quella strana coppia, avrebbe notato che si trattava a tutti gli effetti di una vista insolita: lei era una ragazza graziosa, molto giovane, il viso pallido sormontato da grandi occhi chiari che saettavano in continuazione da una parte all’altra, nervosi, incapaci di soffermarsi troppo a lungo sul suo interlocutore o su qualunque altra cosa. La sua mano destra era gonfia e tumefatta, e lei vi tamponava distrattamente un sacchetto di ghiaccio secco. Sedeva con la schiena ben dritta, posata sull’estremità della sedia, le punte dei piedi appena posate a terra, come se volesse alzarsi da un momento all’altro, e non aveva nemmeno sfiorato la tazza di tè che aveva davanti. A ben guardarla, dava l’impressione di un cucciolo selvaggio improvvisamente catturato e portato in cattività: non era propriamente spaventata, ma era guardinga e diffidente.  
L’uomo di fronte a lei, invece, era quanto di più insolito si potesse immaginare in un luogo come una caffetteria di Tamworth: alto poco più che un bambino, sedeva con estrema soddisfazione su una pila di morbidi cuscini azzurri che sembravano fare a pugni con la tappezzeria e l’arredamento sui toni del pesca del Raven Cafè.  
Indossava un completo da sera scuro, elegantissimo, con scarpette lucide, giacca a coda di rondine e una tuba che aveva posato con indifferenza sul pavimento sporco. L’eleganza d’insieme subiva però uno strano contrasto quando paragonata alla barba candida e lunga dell’uomo, o al mantello di velluto blu scuro che aveva posato con attenzione sullo schienale della sedia.  
“Non ti chiedo di darmi subito una risposta, ma solo di pensarci”, mormorò l’uomo, contento, affondando i denti con soddisfazione in un tortino alle fragole che, in realtà, il Raven Café non aveva mai servito.  
La giovane scosse la testa, risoluta:  
“Non ce n’è bisogno. La ringrazio per aver pensato a me, ma non posso accettare, non... non posso”.  
L’uomo continuò a masticare, gli occhi chiusi in un’‘espressione di estasi, e quando li riaprì, continuò a parlare come se la frase della giovane non lo avesse nemmeno sfiorato.  
“È davvero un peccato che mangiate così poco, da queste parti. Siete tutte molto graziose, ma la magrezza di almeno la metà delle tue colleghe non è sana... e anche tu sei dimagrita”.  
La giovane sorrise, scuotendo la testa, come divertita da qualche ricordo lontano.  
“Io sto bene, non si deve preoccupare”.  
“Oh, no, per questo non mi preoccupo. Mi preoccupa di più la tua felicità, anche se so di non averne il diritto... e che me ne sarei dovuto preoccupare molto prima, quando ancora potevo fare qualcosa.”  
Gli occhietti scuri dell’uomo, dietro le lenti tonde dei suoi occhiali dorati, si velarono di un’antica malinconia.  
“Sto bene”, ripeté la ragazza, con una nota dura e fredda nella voce. E poi, con un sospiro, aggiunse:  
“È davvero gentile, ma sto bene. Ho la mia vita, un lavoro che mi piace, e sono... sì, be’, sono felice”.  
L’uomo scosse appena la testa, davanti a quel sorriso finto, ma rimase per un po’ in silenzio, contemplando con aria distratta le due tortine che restavano sul piattino di porcellana.  
Infine, l’uomo tornò a guardare la ragazza che gli sedeva di fronte, scrutandola con attenzione e scegliendo lentamente le proprie parole:  
“Sai, capisco che il tuo lavoro ti tenga molto impegnata, ma davvero, la mia richiesta, oltre che formale, ha un carattere personale: ci tengo molto a dare ai miei ragazzi la possibilità di vivere esperienze tanto diverse dalla loro quotidianità, e tu sei la prova vivente di quanto queste esperienze possano cambiare la vita... non saprei proprio a chi rivolgermi, se il tuo rifiuto fosse definitivo”.  
La giovane fissò l’uomo con un sopracciglio chiaro sollevato in segno di incredulità.  
“Ci sono centinaia di persone a cui potrebbe chiedere. Be’, no, forse decine, ma insomma, ci sono. Posso metterla in contatto con Mrs. Szeredàs, che le assicuro sarebbe più che all’altezza...”  
“No”, la interruppe l’uomo, parlando lentamente e con un’inflessione quasi condiscendente, “no, non ci sono decine di persone adatte. Ci sono decine di persone che potrebbero insegnare il necessario, quello sì, ma sarebbe molto diverso, e tu lo sai. Non è tanto la disciplina in sé che mi interessa, quanto la possibilità di scegliere una nuova strada... e tu, mia cara, questa strada la conosci”.  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio, riempito solo dallo smuoversi di ceppi nel camino.  
Alla fine, la ragazza sollevò la sua mano tumefatta verso l’uomo, mormorando:  
“Ho appena preso a pugni una persona solo perché mi ha detto una cosa sgradevole. Crede davvero che sia il caso di fare a me una proposta del genere?”  
A queste parole, l’uomo scoppiò a ridere. Una risata fresca, un ruscello sereno.  
“Oh, ma via, via, certo non auspicherei di considerare la violenza una soluzione, ma ho piena fiducia in te e nei miei ragazzi: nessuno penserà a dire cose sgradevoli, e nessuno sarà costretto ad alzare le mani, te lo prometto”.  
Silenzio, di nuovo.  
Quando l’uomo tornò a parlare, non c’era più traccia di risate nella sua voce, ma solo seria preoccupazione.  
“Ascoltami, tu puoi anche dirmi di stare bene, ma nessuno sta davvero bene quando scappa. Io lo so che da anni ormai non hai più alcun contatto con il tuo mondo, e questo non va bene, non può andare bene...”  
L’uomo allungò una mano per sfiorare quella piccola e fredda della ragazza, ma lei si ritrasse di scatto, alzandosi in piedi.  
“ _Questo_ è il mio mondo. Questa è la mia strada, quella che ho scelto... l’ha detto lei che è importante. Non tornerò certo indietro!”  
L’uomo rimase fermo al suo posto, senza mai cercare di fermare la giovane.  
“Certo che è importante, ma Alhena, una strada ha sempre un punto d’origine. E bisogna accettarlo, perché fingere che non esista non servirà a niente. Hai scelto la tua strada, ma non sei serena, perché non hai fatto pace con il tuo passato. E magari, se tornassi, solo per una volta... se ricostruissi qualche legame...”  
“No, no, no”, quasi gridò la giovane, il viso pallido chiazzato di rosso, mentre indossava con rabbia il cappotto, non curandosi della busta di ghiaccio secco che aveva fatto cadere.  
“Non mi cerchi più, se lo deve fare solo per farmi una ramanzina. Non sono più una sua studentessa”.  
Filius Vitious rimase fermo a guardare la ragazza sparire nella notte scura, mormorando a sé stesso, più che alla giovane, parole intrise d’amarezza:  
“Non basta un diploma perché io smetta di considerarti una mia studentessa, Alhena Macnair...”  
L’uomo, assicurandosi che le cameriere non lo osservassero, estrasse da una piega del mantello la sua bacchetta, e fece sparire le due tortine avanzate.  
Non aveva più fame.  
Con un ultimo sguardo alla strada vuota dove Alhena era scomparsa, l’uomo mormorò, di nuovo:  
“Sei sempre stata una ragazza sveglia, anche se hai fatto di tutto perché noi professori credessimo il contrario. Sai dove trovarmi, quando cambierai idea”.  


*

  
Roger Davies si infilò nell’aula ormai sovraffollata, cercando di non farsi notare dal professor Vitious e passando in rassegna i suoi compagni in cerca del volto del suo amico Stephen, che sperava gli avesse tenuto un posto.  
Mentre passava davanti a un gruppetto di ragazzine del quarto anno,si accorse di essere seguito da occhi sgranati e risatine nervose. Più nervose del solito, quantomeno.  
Oh, insomma, Roger detestava la falsa modestia: di specchi ne aveva, sia a casa che nel dormitorio, e di certo non erano di legno. Il proprio riflesso l’aveva contemplato spesso e, a onor del vero, non ci aveva mai trovato nulla da ridire. Né ci aveva mai trovato qualcosa da ridire la popolazione femminile di Hogwarts, con sua grande soddisfazione. E, insomma, Roger Davies, che sui libri di scuola non aveva mai perso troppo tempo, era pur sempre un Corvonero fatto e finito, e aveva imparato presto che non si possono affinare qualità che non si posseggono: è molto più saggio impiegare il proprio tempo cercando di migliorare ciò che si ha a disposizione, traendone il meglio. E così Roger aveva scelto di puntare sull’innegabilmente affascinante connubio del suo carattere schietto e solare e del suo aspetto avvenente, consapevole che le relazioni (più o meno) pubbliche sarebbero state il suo cavallo vincente, nella vita.  
E così, in capo a pochi anni, la sua reputazione di cavaliere pronto a mettere da parte la galanteria ogniqualvolta se ne presentava l’occasione s’era accresciuta sempre più, rendendolo oggetto di pettegolezzi e femminei sospiri talvolta romantici, talvolta appassionati.  
Eppure, una reazione così eclatante al suo passaggio non l’aveva mai ricevuta.  
Ignorando il bonario rimbrotto con cui il professor Vitious lo invitò a prendere rapidamente posto – lo scopo di quella riunione di tutti gli studenti appartenenti agli ultimi quattro anni della Casa Corvonero per lui restava ancora un mistero – Roger si fece svogliatamente largo fra ammiccamenti e gomitate, fino a trovare finalmente il posto che Stephen gli aveva riservato.  
“Che mi sono perso?” chiese, svogliato, dandosi un giro d’elastico attorno ai lunghi capelli che gli erano sfuggiti dalla crocchia e pensando all’interessante chiacchierata che aveva dovuto interrompere con una graziosa fanciulla dalla chioma fulva e dal nome impronunciabile che sembrava ben decisa a lasciarlo salire a bordo della nave di Durmstrang. Si era perso il suo nome e pure il significato di tutto ciò che aveva detto, dato che la signorina non parlava una parola che fosse una d’inglese, e di certo non comprendeva lo spagnolo, ma del resto la chiacchierata non era stata interessante per il suo contenuto.  
“Torneo Tremaghi, tradizioni, a Natale diamo un ballo, tutto molto formale e noioso, e ora ci tocca una lezione di ballo da sala, per allargare i nostri orizzonti o che cazzo ne so...”  
Roger si guardò attorno, cercando di ragionare rapidamente.  
Un ballo, a Natale. Bene, finalmente da quel Torneo arrivava qualcosa di buono. Roger, che aveva compiuto diciassette anni soltanto il tre di novembre, per settimane aveva tenuto il broncio a quello stupido Calice di Fuoco, perché diventare Campione di Hogwarts sarebbe certo stato un ottimo espediente per guadagnare visibilità anche agli occhi delle fanciulle più defilate. Poi però ci aveva messo una pietra sopra, soprattutto dopo aver compreso quale rischio avrebbe potuto correre (figuriamoci, un volto sfigurato da una terribile ustione da drago, che tragedia!). Ora, un ballo era sicuramente un diversivo da accogliere con gioia, in quel castello dove non sembrava succedere mai niente di interessante. E questo spiegava anche le risatine eccitate delle ragazze, dal momento che un ballo richiede delle coppie, e delle coppie prevedono che Roger Davies scelga una fortunata tra tante... ma chi scegliere, questo era il vero dilemma! Era una mossa che Roger avrebbe dovuto ponderare bene, perché, sebbene non temesse alcun rifiuto, sapeva anche che ogni cosa, nel fragile mondo del pettegolezzo e delle relazioni più o meno trasparenti, aveva un gran peso, un significato simbolico, un messaggio nascosto... Forse sarebbe stato bene non invitare proprio nessuna: godeva di abbastanza popolarità da non essere deriso, se si fosse presentato da solo al ballo, e allora avrebbe potuto danzare con tutte le dame non accompagnate (o quelle accompagnate e lasciate momentaneamente sole da un cavaliere dalla vescica debole) senza rischiare di infrangere il cuore di una ragazza che avrebbe potuto vedere nel suo invito qualcosa di più.  
“Fai almeno finta di essere attento!” gli sibilò Stephen, e Roger si riscosse.  
Si mise a fissare il professor Vitious, e solo allora comprese le parole del professore: l’ometto stava infatti parlando _davvero_ di una lezione di ballo. Una lezione che li avrebbe tenuti impegnati nel resto del pomeriggio, per tutte le Madragole!  
Questo non ci voleva.  
Questo, decisamente, non ci voleva.  
Roger aveva sperato di incontrare di nuovo la sua fiamma balcanica dai capelli rossi prima del tramonto, prima che le ombre gli rendessero impossibile distinguere una ragazza di Durmstrang dall’altra. E invece no, doveva restarsene rinchiuso in una stanza a farsi insegnare cose inutili dal suo professore di Incantesimi.  
Oh, non che Roger disprezzasse l’arte del ballo, tutt’altro: le sue vacanze nella terra natìa di sua madre, l’Uruguay, l’avevano visto trascorrere intere notti dapprima a osservare, e poi a imitare i frequentatori delle migliori milonghe. _Candombe_ , _habanera_ , tango, milonga: niente aveva segreti, per lui. E non avrebbe certo perso un proficuo pomeriggio a imparare cose che già sapeva, per la sottogonna di Priscilla!  
“Dammi mezz’ora, e io me la filo”, borbottò deciso a Stephen il quale, per tutta risposta, gli rifilò un sospiro rassegnato.  
Intanto, il professor Vitious si era alzato in piedi – Roger ci mise un po’ a comprenderlo – e, con voce piena di entusiasmo, stava esclamando:  
“Dunque, sono lieto di annunciare che ad assistermi nell’ingrato compito di insegnare a voi giovani un po’ di disciplina e passione per la nobile arte della danza, ci sarà una mia ex allieva, vostra compagna di Casa, che forse qualcuno degli studenti più anziani ricorderà dai suoi primi giorni a Hogwarts... vi presento Alhena Macnair!”  
Da un posto in angolo della prima fila si levò una figuretta sottile, che raggiunse il professor Vitious e rivolse un sorriso incerto agli studenti che la fissavano, tra l’annoiato e lo sconcertato.  
Roger la fissò a lungo: lui aveva ottenuto i suoi G.U.F.O. l’anno precedente, dunque poteva a buon diritto considerarsi uno studente anziano – _maturo_ era un termine che avrebbe di gran lunga preferito, ma tant’‘era –, eppure quella figura non se la ricordava proprio. Strano, molto strano: si trattava di una ragazza giovane, il corpo sottile stretto in un paio di morbidi pantaloni scuri che evidenziavano due gambe sorprendentemente lunghe, per una ragazza così piccina, e un dolcevita nero, che faceva risaltare ancor di più il suo viso candido. Era molto graziosa: non una bellezza di quelle che colpiscono al primo sguardo, con il suo mento puntuto e le labbra sottili, ma aveva un bel portamento e, nell’insieme, la sua figura era piuttosto gradevole. Strano che Roger non la ricordasse, proprio strano. Forse la poverina faceva parte di quello sfortunato numero di anatroccoli che, ai tempi della scuola, ancora non hanno scoperto come valorizzare il cigno che è in loro.  
“Alhena ora è ambasciatrice della nobile arte del balletto classico, ma ha un’ottima padronanza anche del ballo da sala, e ha molto gentilmente acconsentito a diffondere il suo sapere fra questa nuova generazione di Corvonero. Bene, lascio a lei la parola, nella speranza che voi vi comportiate come Priscilla vorrebbe...”  
La ragazza lanciò al professore uno strano sguardo, a metà fra l’accusa e la richiesta d’aiuto, e fece qualche passo verso la prima fila di banchi.  
“Ehm, ecco, sì, ciao a tutti”.  
Uno svogliato coro di _buongiorno_ accolse le sue parole, al che lei arrossì appena, affrettandosi ad aggiungere:  
“Se qualcuno si azzarda a darmi de lei, lo faccio arrivare a Natale pelato, sia chiaro”.  
Questo ottenne qualche risatina.  
“Bene, se voleste essere così gentili da alzarvi in piedi, così da poter iniziare la nostra lezione...”  
Questa richiesta venne accolta con borbottii e proteste. Se l’idea di un ballo aveva eccitato gli studenti, l’idea di dover _effettivamente_ ballare sembrava aver messo un freno anche ai più esuberanti.  
Roger, che alla vista della signorina Macnair aveva cominciato a pensare che, sotto sotto, quel pomeriggio poteva anche non rivelarsi una completa perdita di tempo, si alzò. Stephen, al suo fianco, rimase ostinatamente seduto, il volto in fiamme e le braccia conserte.  
“Io non ballo”, mugugnò, quasi spaventato.  
“Davvero, è meglio che vi alziate, perché danzare fra i banchi è piuttosto complesso”, ripeté la ragazza e qualcosa, nella luce minacciosa che le accendeva lo sguardo, convinse Roger a sollevare quasi di peso Stephen.  
“Non far lo scemo, _amigo_ , è solo questione di far due salti...”  
Stephen si alzò appena in tempo: Alhena Macnair, agitando la bacchetta, fece scomparire con un solo gesto banchi e sedie, e l’aula si riempì presto di strepiti e lamenti provenienti dai numerosi studenti che si erano improvvisamente trovati lunghi e distesi per terra.  
“Ma questa tizia è pazza!”, borbottò Edgar Hagen, massaggiandosi il voluminoso fondoschiena.  
“Questa tizia _me encanta_!”, ribatté invece Roger, che cominciava ad essere stanco di timide fanciulle che cadevano ai suoi piedi, e vedeva una interessante novità in una donna che, invece, sembrava non aver problemi a mandare decine di ragazzi ad abbracciare il pavimento.  
“Bene, dopo aver diligentemente seguito la mia semplice istruzione, sono certa che sarete anche in grado di dividervi in due file parallele: signori a destra, signorine a sinistra. Con la bocca chiusa, per cortesia!”  
Questa volta, i giovani Corvonero non esitarono neppure un istante a fare quanto era stato loro chiesto.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
_Note:  
Dunque, un piccolo disclaimer prima di cominciare: la trama di questa storia è piombata nella mia testa come un fulmine a ciel sereno, costringendomi a mettere da parte tutti gli altri progetti per poter dare una forma a questo. Perché, lo sapevo, se avessi esitato, non avrei più avuto il coraggio di scrivere e addirittura pubblicato questa storia, che è chiaramente una mezza follia.  
So che, nei libri, nessuno riceve nessuna lezione di ballo, in vista del Ballo del Ceppo: la scena del film, comunque, mi ha sempre molto divertita, e quindi, mi sono detta, perché no? Del resto, Corvonero dovrebbe essere la casa delle persone creative, dunque perché non offrire ai ragazzi la possibilità di approfondire anche discipline che non ci azzeccano nulla con la magia? In realtà, queste giustificazioni servono solo a coprire la mia insana voglia di far finire nello stesso posto e nello stesso momento due personaggi che, altrimenti, non avrebbe avuto granché senso far incontrare.  
Alhena Macnair è un OC di mia invenzione, protagonista di molte mie storie. Mi rendo conto che, senza qualche conoscenza pregressa su di lei, questa storia potrebbe risultare un po' estrapolata dal nulla e poco comprensibile, ma soffermarmi di più sul contesto mi avrebbe portata a scrivere una storia molto lunga, mentre io volevo limitarmi a una one-shot (che si è trasformata in una minilong divisa in due parti, ma quello è un altro discorso). Vi chiedo dunque perdono, ma è una storia che ho scritto più per me che per voi, temo.  
Roger Davies, questo Roger Davies, deve in tutto e per tutto la sua (meravigliosa) caratterizzazione a AdhoMu, che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avermi concesso l’opportunità di prendere in prestito il suo personaggio. Per comprendere la storia non credo sia necessario conoscerlo, ma io vi consiglio comunque vivamente di recuperare la one-shot “Profumo di nebbia” e la mini-long “50 first Davies”, che trovate sul profilo di Adho: vi assicuro che sarà tempo impiegato benissimo.  
Il fatto che Roger sia nato il tre novembre (ma guarda un po’, proprio come un certo Malandrino *ride istericamente*) è invece frutto della mia mente provata, perché sì, ho molto senso dell’umorismo.  
Infine (giuro, infine): si dice che si dovrebbe scrivere di quel che si sa, no? Ecco, di balletto io (qualcosa), so. Il ballo da sala, il tango e lo spagnolo sono mondi invece a me completamente ignoti, ahimé. Ho fatto qualche ricerca, ma ammetto di non essermi sforzata troppo, quindi, nel caso avessi scritto castronerie, fatemelo notare, vi prego.  
Vi lascio, il prossimo capitolo ha bisogno solo di una rilettura, dunque arriverà presto.  
Ancora mille grazie a Adho che, spero, non mi odierà per la mia interpretazione del nostro amato Capitano dal sorriso di perla. _


End file.
